


All Because Nami Gave Shit Directions...

by ELaw



Category: Fairy Tail, One Piece
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Romance, Comedy, Crack Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lost Roronoa Zoro, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELaw/pseuds/ELaw
Summary: Zoro finds himself lost in another world where his only chance to find a way back is to befriend the "sweet" Lucy Heartfilia.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 28
Kudos: 80





	1. Bad with Directions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LucyxAnyoneShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyxAnyoneShipper/gifts), [Im_ur_Misconception](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/gifts).



**So…I still plan on leaving Fairy Tail fandom by the end of 2020. But remember when I said I had a few stories still up my sleeves and two beautiful people in particular could twist my arm and make me write them? Consider this as my arm fully twisted out of love, lol.**

**Enjoy this fun crossover!!! :D**

* * *

Zoro was running through a jungle at full speed. His hand was cupping his swords to keep them from getting ripped away from him due to the thick vines as his other hand ripped them away from his face in total fucked off pissed off anger. He was supposed to meet back up with the crew at the Thousand Sunny. What in the actual fuck had Law dragged them into this time? The damn Surgeon of Death couldn’t stop plotting shit and Luffy just went right along with it.

Suddenly he came to a crashing halt. He didn’t remember this part of the jungle? He was still going north right…?

“Fuck,” he spat out, “This jungle is so stupid! Nami must have given me shitty directions!”

He grimaced as he continued on running, not even realizing that he had changed directions yet again and was now heading South East, instead of West. However, his crew was actually North of his currently location and was impatiently waiting on him—now he was running further away. After being a crew together for 11 years and getting so close to finally obtaining the One Piece, the Straw Hats would have learned that even at 30 years of age…Zoro still does not quite grasp the concept of directions. It was still his greatest adversary.

He knew he had to have been running for at least two hours. He was gasping from breath as he leaned against an ancient tree and swore, “Goddamnit, even Luffy would have found his way back by now…”

He was so angry at himself, at Nami for giving him shitty directions, and at his crew for letting him wander off alone again…Even though Chopper offered to go with him. They had finally defeated, or allied with, the other three Yonko’s. Now Robin had been kidnapped by Blackbeard and they needed to find her. Yet here he was lost in a damn jungle.

He swore to himself before he muttered, “I just wish I was where I needed to be…”

Zoro was no theologian so he did not put much though into how not even half a second later, a glimmeringly light shone out through the fading light of the day. However, he was still observant enough to know something had changed and narrowed his eyes at the glowing light. He let out a heavy sigh, because deep down he knew he needed to keep going and mustered up the strength to push past his fatigue. He brushed aside a large botanical leaf that was blocking his view before a large cave came into sight. The bright white glow was coming from there.

His posture relaxed a little before he murmured, “Maybe they are on the other side of the cave?”

Then without even hesitating, Zoro walked into the light in hopes to find his crew.

* * *

Lucy let out a content sigh as she sipped on a glass of wine outside of her home. So much had changed over the last 11 years. Erza was officially the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov and Laxus were travelling the world together—of course with the Raijinshu in tow, Cana owned the largest liquor store chain in all of Fiore, and Natsu, Gray and Happy went on a 100 Year Quest together after the Fire Dragon Slayer and the Ice-Make Mage had eloped. 

However what had changed most over the past 11 years was herself. She was an S-Class Mage, a published author, divorced, and a homeowner in the woods outside of Magnolia. She was now working on her next greatest novel while she roasted some chicken and vegetables for dinner. Her new novel was inspired by the fact that she had saved up enough money to buy a local bookstore in Magnolia. It was about a drunk nearly devoid of emotion pirate falling in love with a cute, yet hardened from life small town shop owner. The pirate theme had been specifically stuck in her head ever since Cana dragged her, Erza, Mira, and Lisanna out for a celebratory dinner at her latest store opening and they got kidnapped by Erza’s former pirate friends. It was a wild night and she was glad she only remembered a fraction of it. 

It was a beautiful late summer evening as she let out a content sigh. It was finally the time of year where she wasn’t constantly getting under-boob sweat from the humidity—or humidititties as Cana liked to call it. Tomorrow she, Cana, and Erza were all going to go on a fun day missions together. It had been so long since the three of them could hang out, kick some monsters’ asses, and then treat themselves to a decadent dinner—pirates excluded of course. She was really looking forward to it. It had been awhile since she had gone out with the girls. She had only been divorced for a year but in that years’ time, she felt like she was letting her ex still steal her joy away. But no more. Even though it wasn’t New Year’s…she was a making a resolution tonight that this year was going to be different. She was going to take care of herself, put herself first, and be the bad ass bitch she was deep down inside.

As she sat there and enjoyed her wine with her laptop, a faint sad smile crept onto her face. While she could do her best to be all those things about herself, the truth of the matter was, she was still crushed about things. It hurt her that her husband cheated on her and it hurt that she felt like she was never going to find “The One”. Everyone seemed to be getting married, having babies, and following their dreams. While she was following her dreams and working on providing for herself, she knew deep down that she was a hopeless romantic. It kind of pissed her off. She would have thought that after what had happened that she would have learned her lesson from men—after Lyon had cheated on her. She was glad that Gray and Natsu were far away, otherwise there would have been a HUGE incident once they learned that their sister had been cheated on—with Juvia no less. It was just real kick in her metaphoric balls.

As the light of the day began to fade, she looked out towards the lake that was near her property and watched as the lightning bugs seemed to dance in unison. She let out a defeated sigh and whispered to herself, “I wish I could find someone that would love me for me, be my partner, be there through the good times and the bad…”

She didn’t know how much time had passed but she did brush away a small tear before she finished off her glass. No sooner had she sat her glass down, her eyes widened when she heard a loud splash from the middle of the lake. She quickly ran inside to grab her keys just in case there was an immediate danger. While it wasn’t uncommon for families and couples to use the lake sometimes—especially on the weekends, her end of the lake was rarely used.

Just as she reached the shore, a muscular man with three swords attached to his hip and green hair came up onto the bank and was coughing and spurting out water.

“Oh my God, are you ok!?” Lucy asked loudly as she ran up to check on the man.

Before she knew it, she was on her back with her keys knocked out of hand and a sword pointed at her face before the green haired man asked, “Where the hell am I?”

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**


	2. Is He on Drugs?

**Looks like I will not be leaving the Fairy Tail fandom as planned for 2020, because I have not finished my stories thanks to the bullshit year that is this year. Please enjoy the 15 th update for Friendship Day.**

* * *

Lucy’s body immediately went into fight or flight mode. She wasn’t the same damsel she was all those years ago when she joined Fairy Tail. She shoved the blade out of her face and then kicked at the man’s legs. “Get off of me!” she demanded.

Fear surged through her system; the man was much faster than her. She didn’t even make contact, but he jumped back with one of his three swords still pointing at her. If he hadn’t just assaulted her she might find him ruggedly handsome. Instead she grabbed her keys and jumped back herself.

He eyed her for a moment before he asked again, “Where am I? Where is Luffy?”

Did he just TERRIBLY slur her name…“Are you drunk?” she asked in disbelief. It wasn’t too far a stretch since he was randomly swimming in the lake fully clothed. What the heck was going on?

Zoro’s good eye narrowed. He had to think about that question for a moment. Was he drunk? No, absolutely not. He had only had five drinks the night before, but what had happened? He was in a cave…now he was here. He looked at the woman again and only felt moderately bad for jumping her. Sanji would be groveling and dying from blood loss at the innocent blonde. She had curves in all the right places with swollen hips and breasts that he could easily get lost in—not that he needed trouble getting lost. But her big chocolate eyes that looked like she was ready to kick his ass should he do anything was what he was really finding attractive. She wasn’t an ordinary girl, he could tell that by how quickly she had reacted to him as a threat. He’d stand down a little so as not to scare her.

He sheathed his sword and admitted, “No, I’m not. I was trying to get back to my ship.”

“Ship?” Lucy asked warily. Yep…this guy must be hammered. “There is no dock or port around here for several miles.” Perhaps he meant a little boat since he was on a lake. She could summon Loke out to escort him around to find the rest of his drunken friends. She was tougher now, but not stupid. This male was strong, and she shouldn’t put herself in a situation that caused more danger.

He had been running for a really long time. He could be several miles away from it, but one thing that didn’t make sense was the lake…then he murmured to himself, “This cave must be really big to have a sky and a lake.”

Lucy’s eyes widened. He wasn’t drunk…he was clearly on drugs. She slowly began to back away from him when he looked at her again and asked, “Well can you at least point me to the cave entrance? I need to get back.”

She slowly kept stepping back when she softly spoke back, “We aren’t in a cave. You are outside of Magnolia. Do you want me to call the Rune Knights so they can help you find your friends safely?”

“Knights?” Zoro asked more confused. Then he paused before asking her, “Did Law or Nami set you up to this? Nami gave me the directions—is this some kind of joke?”

Lucy could feel she was getting closer to her porch. She’d run inside and lock the door. She saw him take a step closer to her when she didn’t answer just as a pure ray of golden light appeared and Loke stood between them. Loke, unlike her, didn’t age at all. “Lucy, what is going on?” he asked in concern.

She saw the green haired man’s eyes widen in shock and he took a step back when he asked, “HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? WHAT KIND OF DEVIL FRUIT USER ARE YOU?”

Loke turned to look at Zoro and Lucy whispered to her friend, “I think he’s on drugs, but I think he’s looking for me…”

Loke’s eyes narrowed at the swordsman when he asked, “Hey Buddy, I think you need to calm down and tell us why you are here and where your friends are.”

Zoro’s patience was running thin. He just wanted to be back on his ship. He more or less growled out, “I’m looking for my crew, I got lost, can you just give me some directions?”

Loke and Lucy looked at each other before Loke pointed, “That way to Hargeon, it’s the closest port town.” Then he pointed North “That way to Mt. Hakobe...”

“W-wait,” Zoro cut in, “You mean there are towns on this island?” Did he accidently get on another island somehow?

“Uuuuuuh,” Lucy didn’t know how to answer because Fiore was not an island per se. Her adventures in Edoras then flashed in her mind when she looked at him and asked, “May I ask where you think you are first?”

“A cave,” Zoro replied without hesitation.

Lucy wanted to face palm herself and even Loke let out a sigh before Lucy began to speak a little slower, “A cave where?”

Zoro crossed his arms when he admitted, “Hmmm, Nami said this island was called Yew Cove.”

Lucy grabbed her keys and summoned out Grandpa Crux. Zoro jumped back again and pointed his sword at them once more but Loke just glared at him.

“How can I help you, Lucy?” Crux asked.

“Grandpa Crux…” Lucy tried to say…

“How is he your grandfather?” she heard Zoro speak up.

“Are there any locations in our world known as Yew Cove?” Lucy asked ignoring the brutish man’s question.

“Hmmmmmm…” Grandpa Crux hummed as his eyes closed.

“Hey! What do you mean by world?!” Zoro asked loudly, “WAIT HOW IS HE ALREADY ASLEEP!?”

“Be quiet!” Loke snapped.

Zoro let out a disgruntled growl. He didn’t know why, but that playboy looking male reminded him of Sanji. He just wanted to punch him in the face. He probably would have grabbed his heart if he wasn’t used to weird shit normally because of Luffy when the cross figure opened his eyes and stated, “The only Yew Cove in our known realm is a food truck that serves surf and turf tacos!”

Zoro’s brows furrowed, “That doesn’t make any sense!” He was deep in concentration when he added, “What’s a food truck?”

The blonde then looked at him, her eyes were dead serious when she asked, “Have you ever heard of Fiore or believe in magic?”

“Ehhhhhhh?” he asked, “What are you asking me exactly!?”

The blonde looked away and looked at the playboy when she stated, “I don’t think he’s from this world.”

The playboy sighed and added, “Lucy, he could just be acting like that. He’s clearly just a bum—I mean look at how he’s dressed.”

Zoro’s patience was now very very thin when the blonde, now he knew as Lucy, put her hand under her chin and admitted, “But I heard a splash out of nowhere…like he got dropped. There is no ledge near my estate for people to loudly splash in the lake.” Then her brown eyes locked on him, “Besides, if he wanted me dead then he would have killed me. He is without a doubt much stronger with his reflexes alone.”

“Lucy…don’t doubt yourself,” Loke pleaded. He knew after her divorce that she almost slipped back into the scared young adult she used to be.

She shook her head no but continued to stare at Zoro, “It is not doubt to know when someone outmatches you.”

Zoro narrowed his good eye when the blonde continued to look at him and added, “I think he could even beat Erza.”

At that statement, Crux returned to the Celestial Realm and Loke took a protective stance between them, but Lucy wasn’t really scared anymore. This man could cut Loke down too if he wanted. Then she peaked her head around and stated, “My name is Lucy Heartfilia, the world you are in is known as Earth Land. Here we can use magic and you are in the country known as Fiore. Can you tell me your name and more about where you are from?”

Zoro was good at reading people. He could read that the playboy wanted to punch him in the face but from the woman, Lucy, he could read she was being genuinely honest—even if he didn’t want to believe it.

He touched one of his swords calmly, as though to just reassure himself, “My name is Roronoa Zoro of the Straw Hat Pirates. My Captain Luffy will become the King of the Pirates and find the One Piece. Where I’m from doesn’t really matter because I will never go back, but my crew and I are now in the New World if you are referring to the Grand Line.”

Lucy took a deep breath. Talk about irony with her new novel. None of what he was saying sounded like a lie at all and she was pretty good now at calling people out on their bullshit. She gave him a slight nod and stated, “I have more food inside. I’ll grab you a plate and then you can tell me everything you remember about how you got in my lake.”

Zoro just nodded in return and watched as the kind woman went inside with the playboy nipping at her heals.

He looked around and since she hadn’t offered him a place to sit at her deck he politely went to sit under a tree. He let out a heavy sigh and asked, “What have I gotten myself into?”

* * *

Once Lucy was inside, Loke more or less shouted, “Lucy! What are you thinking?! He could be a rapist! A murder! Or worse.”

Lucy now having a darker sense of humor went over to her communication lacrima and admitted, “What could be worse than that? Oh…a pedophile.”

Loke was about to lecture her more when Wendy showed up on her lacrima screen. “Lucy! This is unexpected, everything ok?”

Lucy gave the Dragonslayer a curt nod and admitted, “Wendy, I have someone here that I need examined to make sure they are in good health. Do you have time this evening and can you bring Erza just in case?”

Loke was about to protest when Lucy kicked him in the leg. The bluenette nodded and replied, “Of course, I will be there within the hour.”

When the call was disconnected, Lucy continued to ignore Loke as she platted up some of her leftover food for Zoro. It didn’t stop Loke from rambling about safety and Lucy let out a sigh and asked, “Is he doing anything dangerous now?”

Loke paused for a moment and peaked outside, “Well no…”

“Ok,” Lucy pointed out, “I know talking to strangers is bad, but again if he wanted me dead he would have killed me. He doesn’t sound totally crazy and let’s be honest—I’ve seen dumber shit in Fairy Tail.”

There were several moments of silence when Lucy grabbed a bottle of water and some utensils as well before Loke asked, “Just promise me to be careful…”

“When am I not?” Lucy snapped a little.

“Fair point,” Loke sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Do you want me to hang around?”

Lucy let out a faint smile and replied, “Well I never asked you to come out to begin with.”

“Fiiiiiiiiine,” Loke whined playfully, “But if you need me—call me.”

“I will,” she reassured him.

Once her friend was gone, she grabbed the meal and went back outside. She could feel Zoro’s eye on her instantly. She showed a confident front as she went and handed him the food and drink.

She watched as he looked around before he replied, “Thank you.”

She nodded and took a few steps back before she crossed her arms and demanded, “Now…tell me more…”

* * *

**Please Comment, kudos, and bookmark! :D**


End file.
